Jedah Dohma
Jedah Dohma is a demonic character from the Darkstalkers video game franchise. One of the High Nobles of the Makai realm, he is cold and emotionless, yet determined in his quest to overthrow Belial Aensland in order to preserve Makai. Background Jedah is over 6000 years old, though he is the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Belial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Belial would most likely say that that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Belial was a being who should not exist. He looked for an opportunity to kill Belial and waited for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others was first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break part of the seal to open the gate wider. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he realized that enormous powers lied within it. He realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once, and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lied to Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and the success of his plot. Though Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through. Ozomu gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozomu became the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern towards the crazed Makai, with nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozomu, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new dimension, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was terrified by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his newly-created realm. Personality Jedah is very cool, collected and confident. He has a degree of arrogance, but as a whole, he is focused and patient, all for achieving his goal of saving Makai from a destiny seen by Belial. It is rare to see Jedah express emotion, except in fits of inhumane side. But even these are subdued by his own calm attitude eventually. On the other hand, Jedah is less of a hot-headed as he is shown to be laid-back and easy-going with others who encounter or comfort with him. Powers and Abilities Being an S-Class Darkstalker, Jedah is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. His liquid body allows him to change any shape he wants to such as a very seductive woman with blonde hair through Demitri Maximoff's midnight bliss and a synche bird in Anakaris's minds. He also has the power to absorb souls from others and is presumed to communicate with the dead such as the Grim Reaper, which increase his own powers. His very blood is dangerous and can even hurt opponents and he especially likes to splash it in large waves. Splashes of his blood can reform into jagged blades, and his trademark attack, consist of a floating, rotating bloody blade. In addition, he can pump his enemies full of blood until they explode from the inside out and summon large demonic hands. He can even decapitate himself or mutilate any of his body parts without suffering any ill-effects and can regenerate his body parts from these wounds. He is fond of contorting his wings into weapons, such as forming them into spinning blades and scythes or use them as shields. He doesn't really use punches or kicks, instead relying on his wings and claws. He can extend his arms and his claws towards his foes to pierce them. He is able to absorb the souls of others from which he can instantly increase his own powers. He has the power of phasing and is capable of passing through dimensions and he can sense the energies of other beings on a cosmic scale. Trivia * Jedah's appearance was heavily inspired by Devilman. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Demons Category:Darkstalkers Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifting Creatures